The Perfect Day
by ChiruseaFaige
Summary: A One-Shot. Draco/Hermione-centric. What happens when your enemy is all you think about in a random day of class and you finally pluck up the courage to admit you're almost like fire and ice but you're attracted? Rated T for paranoia and mild language.


_**This story is in Draco's POV**_

I watch her walk up to the teacher and gracefully give them her essay. She looks like an angel but I know that angels still can't look that good. Or be that smart either. She is so perfect in everything she does and I am sure that I'll never see anyone like her again in a lifetime. If only there was some way that I would be able to get in close with someone of her type but I know that it is against the family beliefs and going against everything I ever said.

Who am I to describe such an angel, you might ask? Why, my name is Draco Malfoy…insolent whelp. And who is this angel? Why, it would be none other than the perfect Hermione Granger. She hates me and that's not even a question, it's a fact of life at school. Gryffindors and Slytherins just DON'T date because that would be total betrayal of your house.

Yet every day, I find myself falling head over heels for her. I wish that she would just look at me and that she'd let me go tell her how I feel. I hate when she purses her lips because it makes me want to kiss them. I hate when she looks upset because it makes me want to go hold her tight. And I hate it when she cries because I want to go beat the hell out of whoever is making her cry so.

Maybe today is the day? Maybe today I'll be able to tell her how I feel. I rush my essay and I give it to the teacher with a legendary Malfoy smirk. It was so easy to finish but now I need to go find that angel. I gather my things and walk out without a sign of rush but when I get out, I follow after her.

I hear the sounds that her steps make with the shoes she has. Her steps stop a moment but I continue to catch up with her before she makes it to the ruddy library. If I don't catch her now, she'll be angry with me for interrupting her while she's in her element. Not a good idea for me if I want to ask her to Hogsmeade for the weekend. Not a good idea indeed.

Finally, I tell my legs to quicken so that I'll catch her. I turn the corner and I catch Hermione. I grab hold of her arm in the gentlest manner, not to injure her and have her hate me more than she does, and I turn her around to talk to her. I could see the traces of surprise on her face, followed by a look of absolute loathing. I held back a laugh to keep her from killing me.

"Get off me, Malfoy. I've got work to do." Hermione tells me. Hearing part of my name roll out of her mouth is just enough to melt me right there. I hold my confident composure as I look at her eyes. She looks back and sees that I'm not here to put her through the old tortures that I did before I fell for her.

"You think that I'm here for the usual tortures? No, I have a request…a question if you will." I tell her. My eyes shine truth and honesty as a smile descends upon my face. "Hermione, I love you…more than you even know. I want to know if you'd be willing to go on a date to Hogsmeade this weekend with me."

Hermione looks at me as though I've just uttered some ridiculous word of slander into her face. She then regains HER composure and just stares into my eyes. "I don't know Mal- I mean Draco. I mean, don't you worry about how it will look if you're with a Muggleborn like me where there are a lot of people? I know that you're all about your appearance with the other Slytherins." She replies coolly.

I'll admit that it hurt when she told me that. Actually, it stung like when your parents used to smack your hand when they told you NOT to touch anything. "Now really, Hermione, if I cared about my image, would I ask you this in the middle of a Hogwarts hallway? The answer is no so this is saying a lot. I could care less what happens to me but…the truth is that I've fallen for you. I've fallen hard and I just want to be with you. Do you accept my invitation for a date or do you have better plans?" I ask her in complete honesty.

Hermione looks at me, dumb-founded. I can see her trying to run a million other excuses of why not to go with me and that hurts. Finally, she begins to tell me her answer. "Draco, I won't forgive you for all the torments from over the years but I believe that I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself because, let's face it, everyone changes eventually, right?" She says to me in a tone that sounds like more of a suggestion than a question and it's as though she's asking my opinion on that matter which helps me to feel even more like there's a possibility that this will work.

In my blissful expansion of my heart that is swelling for the love of this woman, I put my hands against the wall and I lean between my outstretched arms and I kiss her as plain as day. Nothing matters to me right now except for me, her, and my love for her. To my sheer amazement, she kisses me back after dropping her books ever so perfectly onto the floor. If this woman isn't an angel, then tell me what is. She tastes like peppermint of some sort and I love every second of it. We stay in this stand-still for the longest time, breathing through our noses to keep this moment going forever. Her arms are around my neck and mine have moved to around her lower back.

Finally, she pulls away and our foreheads touch as I look down into her breathtaking chocolate brown eyes and she looks back into my grey eyes. I hear someone call her name behind me and I hope that it isn't who I think it is. If it is, I think I might just kill him or grit my teeth for Hermione's sake. Yeah, to keep Hermione, I'll just grit my teeth and enjoy the fact that I have her.

We turn and see Ron Weasley, the jerk, standing there and holding his mouth open in shock. Harry Potter doesn't mind and he's laughing so hard that his face is turning red from a lack of oxygen and his glasses have slid down her nose. I think I'll get along better with Potter than I will Weasley. Hermione leans forward, after interlocking our fingers on my left and her right hands, and she pushes his lower jaw up to close his mouth.

"You know what, if you leave your mouth open like that, flies might just fly in. I'm sure that you really don't want that because just the thought is enough to sicken me." Hermione tells him and snickers a bit as she then leans back to my side.

"HOW CAN YOU BE WITH HIM? He's the enemy! Dammit, Hermione, I thought you knew that I loved you. It wasn't like I was never going to ask you but why did you have to go with him? The ENEMY none the less!" Ron yelled at her. If he were any louder, there would be maybe 15 people in Hogsmeade that wouldn't hear him. The idiot just had to yell it and all I wanted to do was get him to shut up already.

"He loves me and I love him. I'm sorry that you didn't get here sooner if that's the way you feel." Hermione told him with a smirk that I think she's gotten from me over time. Someday she could definitely be by my side for a long time…but that's only if this weekend works out. I've got big plans in store for her. It's funny to see just how calm she is with this stupid prat of a friend she has. I thought she would kill him or something. At least, I hoped. She looks at me with a calming look in her eyes that I know is intended to keep me from killing her not-so-understanding friend and smiles. "Come on, Draco, we're going." She tells me.

I follow her, even more dumb-founded than Ron, but I have a smile on my face rather than a scowl. If any day could go any better than this, I'd like to see it happen. I think I'm the happiest guy in this school right now. Well, I'm at least happier than Ron is. I don't know though because Harry is laughing again. I think he might be enjoying this on his end because Ron's face is priceless. It's just this unhappy look that he wants to murder me when I'm sleeping and yet confused because of Hermione's love for me. Hell, I think I'll just enjoy myself in this deal because I'm happy, she's happy, and if anyone comes between that, I'll just have Hermione take care of them because I'm sure her way will be much less violent than mine.


End file.
